Flight software generally has two major functional pieces: waypoints, which are navigational points that the craft flies through; and points of interest (POI), which are point locations on a map, that the onboard sensors point at for some amount of time. The amount of time during which the sensors observe the POIs is usually determined by parameters that are input to a waypoint.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.